


Sleepy

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), BoyxBoy, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Lemon, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i meant for them both to be whiny and subby but this happened instead oh well, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: a short smut about sleepy, horny idiots
Relationships: Clay Dream GeorgeNotfound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound & Clay Dream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 353





	Sleepy

“mmf- fuck..” 

George tightened his grip on Dreams hoodie, leaning further into his neck while slowly pushing his hips against Dreams own. 

Dream let out a small moan and bucked his hips shamelessly, throwing his head back and biting his lip hard. He ran his hands lightly under Georges shirt, feeling every inch of his soft pale skin. 

George shivered at the slight chill of Dream hands on his body, goosebumps starting to raise on his skin. George absentmindedly let his eyes close, making small sleepy sounds. 

Dream stared at George; he let his eyes scan over his face, admiring his flushed cheeks, and his mouth slightly open. Dream ground his hips up and watched as Georges eyelashes fluttered and a breathy whine fell past his lips. Dream moved his eyes lower and watched Georges small hips slowly moving against his own. Dream took another look at Georges face then closed his eyes as well, feeling a wave of sleep wash over him. 

George stifled a yawn and Dream opened his eyes again.

“tired?” 

He whispered softly. 

“mhm..’m really tired dream..” 

George slowed his movements even more, as if to prove his point. 

“wanna stop?” 

George whined and shook his head. 

“want me to move you baby?” 

“mhm” 

Dream moved his hands down Georges torso before settling them at his hips. George closed his eyes and leaned back into Dreams neck, sighing contently. 

Dream slowly started to move Georges hips back and forth, pushing them down harder than before. George gasped quietly against Dreams skin. 

“a-ah..” 

Dream moved the smaller boys hips a bit faster, but still keeping the pace lazy and slow. 

“youre so pretty...so needy...you can barely keep your eyes open and you’re still desperate for me to touch you...desperate to cum” 

George whined pathetically at Dreams words, he felt overwhelmed in a good way. The stimulation mixed with sleepiness making his head foggy. He moved his hands, releasing his grip in the fabric of Dreams hoodie and instead wrapping his arms around Dreams neck. 

“such a pretty boy...so so good for me.” 

Dream continued whispering praises into Georges ear as the latter whimpered. 

Dream moved and held Georges hips down with one hand, then moved the other up under his shirt again, dancing his fingertips across Georges side, then over his tummy, then up and down his back, making george shiver again. 

“so soft and pretty...like an angel...and all for me too hmm? im so lucky” 

George opened his mouth and bit down carefully on Dreams neck, muffling his moans. 

Dream returned his attention to moving George against him, and the room fell to a comforting quiet. The only sounds were soft moans and shaky breaths from both of them. 

Dream felt Georges arms wrap tighter around his neck and his moans getting breathier, almost shaking. 

“close baby?” 

“s’close...please...wanna cum...need it s’badly” 

George started to move his own hips again, desperately speeding up the pace, chasing his own release. 

“go ahead baby. you've been such a good boy for me..go on.” 

“oh- dream m’gonna..ah..” 

Dream felt Georges hips stutter against him as he came. A wet warmth soaking through the front of his boxers. Dream groaned at the feeling. He let George breathe for a second before slowly pushing his hips down hard against his own. George whimpered at the overstimulation but let Dream continue. 

“just a little longer baby. can you hold out for me?” 

“m-mhm...wanna make you cum too…” 

George mumbled shakily. 

Dream ground his hips up against the the smaller boys once...twice…

“oh fuck george-” 

Dream held Georges hips down hard against him as he came, various praises leaving his lips. 

“good boy...did so well for me...make me feel so good.” 

George hummed in response, snuggling into Dream as he started to get heavier. Dream caught his own breath for a moment before speaking again. 

“baby...I still have to clean you don’t fall asleep just yet.” 

George groaned and pulled back from Dream pouting up at him angrily.

Dream couldn’t help but smile. 

“C’mon baby, let me clean you and take you to bed I promise you’ll be happier in the morning if I do.” 

George huffed, and Dream moved the boy off of his lap, and down on the couch. He pulled off Georges boxers and wiped away what was left on him. 

Dream stood up and motioned for George to do the same. George shook his head. 

“don’t wanna move...carry me.” 

He reached up at Dream with grabby hands and Dream melted on the spot. 

“okay..come here..” 

Dream picked George up and carried him to their bedroom laying him softly on the bed. He took off his own dirty boxers and put them in the laundry along with Georges. 

He opened their dresser and grabbed a clean pair for the both of them, putting his on and bringing the other pair back to where George lay, already on the verge of passing out. Dream put the boxers on the sleepy boy slowly, trying his best not to disturb him. 

George made a small noise of annoyance then grabbed and Dream. Dream took the hint and lay down in bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close. 

“goodnight baby, I love you.” 

George hummed in response, so soft Dream almost missed it. Dream smiled, and then closed his eyes, the sleepiness from before feeling much heavier now. He let himself drift off with sweet thoughts playing back in his brain.


End file.
